


Brownies

by ClemB



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemB/pseuds/ClemB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic - more like a drabble, if you will - about brownies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, please forgive my mistakes.  
> Disclaimer : no copyright infringement intended.

Olivia bent down and opened the oven door, checking on the baking dough. The brown surface shined in the dimly lit kitchen, the top slowly hardening, a gash slowly making its way on the crusty cake. A chocolate scent hit her nostrils, warm and sweet, reminding her of her childhood, when she had watched her mother with undisguised fascination as she turned flour, sugar and eggs into the most delicious desserts.

Smiling to herself, she adjusted the over temperature once the door was safely closed again, the brownies slowly baking. Wiping her hands on a towel, she checked the state of the kitchen and finished to tidy up before walking into the living room. Plopping down next to her lover, she turned her head and beamed at him, placing her hand on his thigh.

"It's almost done." He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, a promise of what was coming next. His mouth played with hers, his tongue caressing her lower lip, tasting a hint of chocolate. Moaning, she pulled apart and glanced behind the couch to the table, where the old man was building yet another gizmo, lost in his own word.

"Save that thought." She winked and left the couch as the oven buzzer went off, signaling the end of the cooking. Using a towel, she expertly pulled the pan out of the oven and placed it on the kitchen island to cool down. A few minutes later, she turned the brownies out and proceeded to cut them in pieces before she arranged them on a plate. Playfully swatting away the stealer's hand, she received a kiss on the cheek, a silent gesture to thank her for taking care of the house inhabitants so well.

"Mmh, those are delicious." Peter said as he chewed the warm piece of chocolate cake, forgetting the burn on his tongue as his mouth was invaded the sweet savour of chocolate and vanilla. Shaking her head, Olivia took the plate with her and walked back to the living room, a smile never leaving her face.

"Walter ? I just made those. Would you like a piece ?" The scientist's head jerked up as he caught the smell of freshly baked brownies. He never could resist such temptation. Thanking the blonde woman, he eagerly took the biggest piece of brownie from the plate and hummed as he took a bite. "Wonderful !" he exclaimed, eyeing the full plate in front of him.

Peter watched from the doorway as Olivia put the plate on the table, leaving it to Walter to make it his dinner. Silently retreating from the living room, she went back to Peter and intertwined her fingers with his before tugging at his arm, guiding him backward to the staircase. Once up the stairs, Peter wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist from behind as they walked to his bedroom. He closed the door and kissed her neck, turning her body toward his.

"How much time do you think we have ?" Peter asked between kisses, his hands sneaking under her shirt, caressing her back. "I think we're safe for one hour." She answered breathlessly. Her eyes were already closed as she enjoyed Peter's ministrations. Her shirt was off - she could not tell when or when it had gone - and the button of her pants was already opened. Smirking devilishly, Peter nudged her toward the bed, falling on top of her. "Well then, let's not lose time."


End file.
